The Mythology of the Ship of Fools
The 13th Madman Is one of the members of the Terror Trio. The 13th Madman is THE incarnation of disorder. His origins are as unknown as that of the twelve Madman that came before him and the one whom Power believes to have come after. Almost every known fact about the Madman ''is drawn from rumours or speculation. Surrounding ''Madman's entire existence is a single question. Did Madman make the hat or did the hat make the Madman? The answer to this question is as unknown as the answer to the Chicken and the Egg question. All that has been said on the subject of the previous 12 madmen by Madman himself is that there was an accident, and he has also ellaborated that a black hole and at least one time machine were involved. He repeatedly denies that a 14th ever existed. What can be said is that Madman is in the running for the most intelligent Chat Lord, with Kai being the only one to even come close. Due to the fact that he possesses the Star of the Administrator, Madman is automatically one of the more powerful Chat Lords. However, it is his illogical brilliance that truly makes him a threat rather than his raw power. Strangely, even though absolutely nothing is know about the past of the 13th Madman, he appears to show up in the pasts of the other Chat Lords quite a bit. : The Undead Hero claims to have faught alongside the 13th Madman in a number of wars. He also states that the 13th Madman was once married to the woman, Morgana, whom brought him back to life. : Mkatkannon '''Once claimed to have hit a hat with a baseball bat, and implied it to be Madman's : ''Powerhouse411 Seems to consider Madman a rival. Many of his most spectacular accidents stem from failed attempts to defeat him. : : '''''FMF has claimed that the 11th Madman, a predecessor of the 13th Madman, lives on as Powerhouse411. If this is true it would explain why Powerhouse411 begun to feud with the 13th Madman the moment they met. It could be that Powerhouse411's past memories are resurfacing as an instinctive urge to avenge himsef upon Madman. : Several people, including the creator Marcus Junior ''have accused the Madman of being a time lord, presumably in his final incarnation. Madman himself repeatedly denies this, despite frequently showing evidence of it, such as his bigger-on-the-inside hat, and sometimes doing things in the wrong order. : The most common claim is that the 13th madman's true form is in fact the hat that he apparently wears, since it is the only apparent constant of his appearance. : The hat has only changed significantly once, when ''Wyvern accidentally triggered a chaotic countdown of improbable and unlikely events, culminating in the hat exploding, setting Madman's hair on fire, and then apparently reforming in its current incarnation. : It is also theorized that the 13th Madman is a participant of the Madman War, an event caused by an individual referred to as the 0th Madman. : The 0th Madman is believed to have been the only Madman until boredom drove him into creating a nigh-perfect clone of himself. This clone was the 1st Madman. Unfortunately for the 0th Madman, the 1st Madman possessed two flaws. The first flaw being that he was batshit crazy. : It wasn't long before the 1st Madman murdered the 0th Madman and took the 0th Madman's place as the only Madman. It was then that the 1st Madman's second flaw reared it's ugly head. For you see, the 1st Madman was doomed to produce a PERFECT clone of himself. : Though the 1st Madman made many attempts to prevent his cloning, he ultimately failed to do so. Being PERFECT, the clone of the 1st Madman killed the 1st Madman just like the 1st Madman had killed the 0th Madman. The clone then adopted the name 2nd Madman before following in the footsteps of the 1st Madman. : Thus the Madman War had begun. The 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, and 10th Madmen all followed in the footsteps of the 1st Madman. It was the 11th Madman that finally broke the pattern. After killing the 10th Madman, the 11th Madman perfectly cloned himself and thus created the 12th Madman. However, the 11th Madman SURVIVED the 12th Madman's assination. Albeit the 11th Madman then went into hiding. : It is believed that the 12th Madman followed in the footsteps of the 1st by creating the 13th Madman and then getting himself killed by him. Though the exact truth of the matter is unknown. The 13th Madman hs yet to create a clone of himself. It isn't sure whether this is because he lacks the flaw of his predecessors or because it just isn't time yet. Or it could be that the hat within his possession, which the other Madmen are known to have lack, prevents his cloning. The existence of the Madman War is almost entirely proofless. The only thing to support it would be comment from the 13th Madman that the existence of the 14th Madman would spell trouble for him, and he has also provided counter evidence by claiming that there were only ever 12 other madmen, and that they have all met. However, the war is believed to be reality cause it would explain FMF's beliefs about the origins of Powerhouse411. It would also explain why the 13th Madman is so loathe to admit the existence of a 14th Madman. It would also explain why cloning is illegal upon The Chat. In order to prevent another Madman War. 1NF3RNO Is one of the members of the Terror Trio. Ferno is the very being that captains the Ship of Fools. Next to nothing is known about his past, but much is known about his present. He is the bearer of hell itself, for he keeps the demonic afterlife within the confines of his stomach. Alongside FMF, he is a candidate for being THE most powerful Chat Lord. Ferno does not possess the Star of the Administrator, but rather the Asterisk of the Bureaucrat which is FAR more powerful. It was recently discovered how Ferno had become one of the frightful indomitable terror trio, seeing as FMF is known for his frightful yet amusing chaotic behaviour and madman is known for his terrifying disorder and intellectual prowess. Little is known as to what Ferno had that put him on par with such terrifying beings. Though it was then shown that his endurance/durability and inability to die, made him all the harder to kill. In fact, it was noted that he is potentially harder to kill than that of even the Target Trio! Being the carrier of the root of evil and it's beings, Ferno is feared by all on chat. But not for his power, no. They fear being devoured by his hunger for anything and everything. FoolishMortalFool (Real Named Unknown) Was a member of the now defunct Devilish Duo and a current member of the Terror Trio. Alongside Ferno, FMF is possibly THE most powerful of the Chat Lords. The Ship of Fools (The Manic Chama) Universally referred to as the Ship of Fools, is a something of somethingness that can only really be described with the word something. Though referred to as a ship, it traverses more than just the sea that is if it is traversing at all. Next to nothing is known about The Manic Chama; however, what is know is that it's crew consists of naught but fools... It is said that there is a clone of the Manic Chama called the Manic Chimera. Whether or not this is true remains to be seen... Powerhouse411 (Power House CDXI) "My plans never fail!" - the man himself, in spite of the fact that they usually do. '' 'Power's' origins are a mystery to all. It isn't clear whether or not he is simply the latest bearer of the name '''Power' amongst many or just some wannabe blue blood who made it all up. However, according to FMF his existence is tied to that of the 13th Madman of all people. FMF has stated that Power is, in truth, an amnesiac 11th Madman. Though the 13th Madman expressed doubt over the validity of this claim. If it were true, it's possible that Power's violent behavior towards the 13th Madman is a result of the unconscious resurfacing of memories. It could be that the wrongs the 13th Madman committed against the 11th Madman, are driving Powerhouse411 to unknowingly avenge the 11th Madman. Or FMF could've just been talking horse crap. Which is QUITE likely by the way. HOWEVER...it should be noted that Powerhouse411 claims to have suffered an attack from the so-called 14th Madman. If Power's claims are to be believed, then this supports the 11th Madman theory. For it's possible that the 14th attacked Power in a failed attempt to win the Madman War. Amongst the Chat Lords, he is one of the more aggressive. Matched only by Rex. Fortunately for the majority of the Chat Lords, his violent attention is normally only turned towards those whom many would not even dare to look upon. The indomitable Terror Trio. The Undead Hero (Real Name Unknown) Having been born in 1043, The Undead Hero is one of the oldest of the Chat Lords. At some point in time before 1066, The Undead Hero somehow joined a war effort that involved Hastings in some form or fashion. Just as the charge had begun, The Undead Hero tripped and impaled his sword through his head. At a later date, The Undead Hero was brought back to life as a zombie by Morgana. Wyvern 0m3g4 (Real Name Unknown) Little is known about the past of The Dragon. Even by The Dragon itself. The only thing that's known for sure, is the fact that it's the last of wyvern kind. The circumstances that brought The Dragon aboard the Ship of Fools is also unknown. What IS known is that The Dragon is one of the most powerful Chat Lords, being one of the few to possess the almighty Star of the Administrator. It's also a member of The Target Trio, meaning that it's one of the most durable creatures to have ever come into existence. Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Joke